King George
}} '''King George' is a supporting character on Once Upon a Time. He was the malevolent ruler of a disgraced kingdom in the fairytale world. George bought a young boy from Rumplestiltskin to pose as his son, and he expected him to grow up and marry Princess Abigail, the beautiful daughter of King Midas, thus bringing the two kingdoms together, which would save George's kingdom from poverty. However, his son is killed, and so he goes after the man's twin brother, to pose as the other one. When James refuses to marry Abigail because of his love for Snow White, George calls for his death. Following the Dark Curse, King George is trapped in Storybrooke, Maine as Albert Spencer, the local district attorney, who is as cunning as his fairytale counterpart. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} King George falls in love with a woman whom he makes his Queen. Unfortunately, she accidentally drank a vile potion causing her to be unable to ever bear children, and so the King and Queen are left without an heir to their kingdom. In exchange for abidance, King George seeks out the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin, and requests that he procure him a son. Rumple approaches a pair of married shepherds named Robert and Ruth, who have two twin boys named David and James. Since neither can survive the winter, Rumple offers them medicine to cure one of his cold in exchange for his brother, eventually taking James after a coin-toss decides it. George takes James and raises him as his own, wanting him to be a knight. However, James doesn't want to kill things and, at the age of six, he runs away. George assumes he's been abducted and gets the whole kingdom out searching for him, even going into the tavern where Robert normally likes to get drunk. Robert finally grows a spine and goes looking for James, finding him on Pleasure Island, where George is waiting at the dock. When Robert refuses to give him his son back, George offers to pay him, but it doesn't work... and so George orders the shepherd to be killed, and Prince James reluctantly remains just that: a prince. }} Prince James is seen passionately making out with his new girlfriend, Jack, within his bedroom, before carrying Jack onto the bed. At this point, King George walks into the room, interrupting this moment where James very casually introduces his girlfriend to his father, however, George doesn't care, stating that the kingdom is in ruin so the name of his latest dalliance is hardly a worry. James wonders what is the matter and George alerts him that there is a giant which has been spotted roaming the villages, and Jack comments that she would love to do battle with one. George explains to her that they are not to fight it, not yet, as they still stand to gain something from it - magic beans. King George's kingdom is deeply and dept to another and a magic bean, which is grown by giants, is worth 1000 coins. Jack and James then set out to con the giant, Anton, by pretending to be his friends and convincing him to hand over the beans. When they arrive at his castle to raid it, Jack ends up being stabbed by a giant whereas James bags as much treasure has he can grab, saying that he has a kingdom to run, before leaving where he presumably returns to his father with the treasure. }} King George watches as his son defeats a soldier and King Midas says that he selects Prince James to slay the dragon that plagues his kingdom, in exchange for riches, and, as a first offer, Midas uses his powers to turn James' sword to gold. However, sadly, James is stabbed by the soldier he "defeated" and dies. George is desperate and makes a deal with Rumplestiltskin to get his son back, Rumple agrees but George is shocked to hear that he can't awaken the dead, however, he learns of James' poor twin brother. The king's men to Charming and make him prince in James' place to go and slay the dragon, so that they may collect Midas' riches as a reward. Despite being told that he was there only to make it look real to Midas, Charming, to everyone's surprise, slays the dragon himself. He wants to go back to his old life, however, Midas sets up an arranged marriage between Charming and his daughter, Princess Abigail. Charming does not want to marry her. However, as it would ruin his kingdom, George tells him that if he does not, his mother will be killed. }} The royal wedding is nearing and King George is excited about the upcoming partnership between the two kingdoms, however, his "son" is less than excited because he is in love with Snow White, who, incidentally, breaks into the palace after Charming sends her a note via dove. Snow is caught almost right away but escapes, when she is recaptured, she is taken to King George himself. George tells Snow that she must tell Charming she doesn't love him, to allow him to move on, Snow wonders if he'll kill her if she doesn't, George says that that isn't the case, he says that if she does not do what he asks, he will kill Charming, having absolutely no problem killing a stranger. Snow tells Charming that he doesn't love him, breaking his heart. Nevertheless, Charming calls off the wedding to go and search for her. }} Outside a beautiful palace in a luscious kingdom, a carriage rides down a dirt road and stops when it reaches King George and some guards, who are stood on the road. A guard opens, revealing Princess Abigail inside. George helps Abigail out, stating her beauty grows each day and it's an honor for her to join his family. As Abigail thanks his majesty, the guards nearby start shouting as if they are in a hurry and they gallop off on their horses. Abigail asks if everything is okay, which he assures her it is and his guards are just making sure that everything is safe for the royal wedding. He then excuses himself and angrily tells one of the guards to "find him", hinting that Prince Charming has gone missing for his wedding. }} Just as Snow White and Prince Charming are reunited, Charming is carted away by King George's men, however, Snow vows to find him. King George decides that Charming be beheaded and just as the execution is about to reach its climax, it's crashed by Queen Regina who wants Charming. She offers George all the riches that King Midas offered him in exchange for his custody, George is hesitant and asks what Charming'll be used for, she says he'll be used for the entrapping of Snow White, his true love, George allows it. Snow White and her crew battle their way into King George's castle but Snow is bitterly disappointed to discover that Charming is not in George's dungeon, but in Regina's. }} King George is still searching for Prince Charming and Snow White and sends his army in to attack their royal council, they are fended off and Snow is sent away by Charming, however, she is captured and taken to King George with the brave knight Lancelot of the Round Table, when there, George explains how his wife was made unable to have children through a potion he drank, it is then revealed that he just drugged Snow with the same potion. She is let go. However, later, Snow cures this problem with the water of Lake Nostos. Eventually, Snow White and Prince Charming succeed in taking back the kingdom from both George and Regina, and they reside in the old King's castle. His fate from this point on is unclear, although it is known that he and Charming had some sort of confrontation whereby the latter had the chance to kill him, and didn't take it. ("Child of the Moon"/"The Cricket Game") 'After the Curse' 'Season 1 }} Albert Spencer, King George's counterpart, is the district attorney for Mary Margaret's case. She goes under questioning and he keeps asking her why she would want Kathryn Nolan dead and keeps giving her more and more reasons to why she would have done such a thing, making the murder seem almost just. Mr. Gold wants to stop the session as Albert asks if Mary Margaret wanted Kathryn out of he way, Mary Margaret finally snaps and yells out that she was publicly humiliated and of course she wanted Kathryn gone as she was the only thing standing in her and David's way, this does not make matters better for her. Season 2 }} Henry is seen sitting in Emma's big when Charming knocks on the window with an item in his hand, Henry rolls down the window so that the two may converse. "I've been thinking, if you're gonna start helping me, we gotta make sure that we do this right. So, I picked these up on the way home," Charming says, revealing the two wooden training swords he bought to Henry. "Seriously?!" Henry asks, excitedly. "Hey, you're the grandson of a Prince! I think it's about time you learned how to use a sword," Charming tells him. Henry smiles and his grandfather tells him that he cannot get them back without him, he asks him if he's with him. "Can you teach me how to fight a dragon?" Henry asks. "We'll work our way up to it," Charming says, stepping away from the car and Henry steps out of it, being handed a sword. The grandson and grandfather begin to fence with the training swords, playfully running around and battling. From across the street, someone is watching this scene from their car, it's seen to be Albert Spencer, otherwise known as King George. }} King George sees Charming celebrating at the discovery of diamonds in the Storybrooke mines over at Granny's Diner and decides to crash the party, he talks to Charming and threatens to expose him for the shepherd he really is, merely pretending to be a prince, Charming says that the townspeople view him a fine leader but George seems confident that that will soon change. A murder goes down in Storybrooke when Billy is chopped in half, Ruby, the werewolf, gets blamed for this and George visits her in her prison cell, making clear that he believes Ruby did it. George soon wrangles up a whole mob to storm the sheriff's station only to discover that Ruby's gone, the mob continue to walk around Storybrooke, led by a gun-toting King George. Charming and Granny find a bloody axe and Ruby's red cloak in the trunk of George's car and concludes that he killed Billy with the intention of framing Ruby so that the people will lose faith in Charming for trying to protect her. The mob comes across Ruby in her wolf form and George approaches her with his revolver, ready to put her down, however, this is halted by an explosion caused by Granny and her trusty crossbow. Charming makes it clear to everyone that George is the real killer before he convinces Ruby that she can control the wolf. Once Charming brings Ruby to her human self using the hood, he goes after a runaway George and finds him by a fire, George burns Jefferson's hat so that there may be little hope of Snow and Emma returning to that land, Charming prepares to shoot George who states that Charming should've killed him when he had the chance, however, Charming doesn't go through with it thanks to Ruby. 'After the Third Curse 'Season 6' }} Spencer spends his time residing in one of the cells beneath the hospital. Eventually, David comes to figure out that it was King George who was responsible for his father's death, and so he barges down there to confront him. After dragging Spencer from his cell, he barks the truth at him, with Spencer taking a sick pleasure in all of it. He says how he bets Robert was so excited to see his son's face when he returned home, sober and victorious with James in his arms... but instead David heard word he died a drunken failure. Albeit, the former king does reveal Robert's last moments: about how he died after having resisted temptation. David has enough of talk though, and throws a knife at the old man's feet. He then draws one of his own and orders his pretend father to fight for his life, if he thinks it's worth it. Rising to the challenge, George engages in a duel with the prince, who ends up disarming him and pressing him to the wall with his knife to his throat. He nearly kills him... but Hook shows up and pulls David away, shoving Spencer back into his cell and locking the door, warding his friend away from the dark act of revenge-killing. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 203 15.png Promo 207 01.png Promo 207 02.png Promo 207 03.png Promo 207 04.png Promo 207 05.png Promo 207 06.png Promo 207 08.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Kings